This invention relates to illuminated sealed switches of the toggle lever or rocker operator type. More particularly, this invention relates to switches of the aforementioned type wherein lamp replacement is possible and can readily be done from the front of the switch while the switch is mounted in a panel.
Illuminated rocker switches are known wherein the rocker button may be snapped off the switch actuator in order to gain access to the lamp(s) for changing the same. Sealed rocker switches are also known, such switches having a sealing member disposed across the open top of a switch base cavity and compressed between the switch base and a frame in assembly. The sealing member may be provided with a lens for transmitting light from a lamp disposed within the sealed cavity through the lens to the underside of the rocker button. Relamping of such switches requires disassembly of entire the switch. Environmentally sealed toggle switches having a completely sealed switch cavity by a molded-in-place rubber seal and sealing electric terminals are also known. The molded rubber seals the toggle lever to a mounting bushing and forms a seal between a cover and the switch base. The sealing electric terminals extend through the base and are complementally formed with the base to establish cold flow of the base material to form a seal. However, the toggle switch does not provide the illumination feature or the aesthetic features of the rocker switch.